


Life after Death

by Kate_DK



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: Angst, post-season2
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-06 05:54:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5405483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kate_DK/pseuds/Kate_DK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His hand automatically went into his pocket finding Kate’s gold cross, just as it had done everytime his hand wasn’t otherwise occupied since that fatal night almost three weeks ago. “What happened to you Kate?” he said out loud into the empty office.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. That Night

Richie was sitting at his desk right next to Seth’s desk, looking through some paperwork. He leaned back in his chair taking off his glasses while rubbing his eyes - “Who would have ever thought running at Culebra enterprise would entail this much paperwork”-.

His hand automatically went into his pocket finding Kate’s gold cross, just as it had done everytime his hand wasn’t otherwise occupied since that fatal night almost three weeks ago. “What happened to you Kate?” he said out loud into the empty office.

Flashback  
Scott, Seth and Richie had gone back out to get Kate’s body once they had sent culebra’s off far with the bags containing Carlos’s body parts and the sun had set. She hadn’t been there, only a large bloodstain which both Scott and Richie had confirmed as hers.  
It had almost scared Richie smelling Kate as perfume in the air, but not hearing her heartbeat or having her throw insults his way.

“Where the hell is she!” Seth screamed angrily at Richie “Are you 100% sure she was dead? Did you even check for a pulse, or were you so power hungry that all you cared about was that stupid blood?”  
Richie said nothing he just stood there looking at the only physical proof that Kate had ever been there, the bloodstain.  
“She is dead! There’s no way she could have just got up and walked away - she got two bullets in the back” Scott said quietly “Richie wanted me to turn her, but she said no”.  
Both Richie and Seth turn around and looked at Scott as if they’d completely forgotten that he was there. “She wanted to save me, and she would have found her way here whether or not Richie had brought her. It wasn’t Richie fault. It was mine!”.  
Seth walked over to Scott and patted him on the back, while Richie kneeled at the bloodstain _\- “I hope you burn in hell” -_ flashed before his eyes when he touched it. But it hadn’t been sweet broken Kate looking up at him, this Kate was pure evil! Seeing Kate this full of hate made him pull his hand back as if he had been burned.  
“You okay there Richie?” Seth asked noticing Richie’s discomfort. Richie took a moment to contain himself.  
“Tanner was here when we left! Maybe the bastard is sick enough to have taken her body” he then said trying to shake the image of Kate so full of hate.  
“It wouldn’t surprise me one bit” Scott agreed “We used Kate to find this well, he might think he’d be able to use her body.”  
“She was an innocent” Richie’s voice was barely audible.  
“What! Richard! Speak up if you know something genius” Seth anger was back with full force and Richie was the only there he really could take it out on.  
“Just saying that we need to look around for anything that could tell us where he went and if he took Kate”.

Scott looked through RV, Seth the Well’s surroundings and Richie walked up hill to look where he had left his car, but when he got up to the top of the hill there was nothing, his car was simply gone.  
“My car is gone, so i guess we know how he got away” Richie said when he got back to Seth and Scott.  
“I guess there really isn’t anything left for use to do out here” Seth said, then paused as if he wasn’t ready to leave “Do you want to say something Scott?”.  
“No I just want to find Tanner and find out what he did to my sister!” Scott answered leaning up RV,  
\- “Damn the kid looks like he could use a week’s worth of sleep, Seth on the other hand… “ - Richie couldn't remember ever seeing Seth look like this. When Uncle Eddie had died Seth had had a mission to put his focus on, now he just looked broke.

Richie didn’t even dare think of how his own face looked, all he knew was that he was fighting back all his instincts to either run or kill something.

“Then you say something Richard!” Seth turn towards Richie just as he turned his back on them. Richie closed his eyes breathing in a few times - even though he really didn’t need to. His hands clenched - and for just a brief second it was like Kate was holding his hand guiding him, like that day so long ago in the RV where she had prayed for him.  
_“Our Lord, who art in heaven, hallowed be your Name. Your Kingdom come and your will be done in earth, as it is in heaven. Give us this day our daily bread. And forgive us our debts, as we also have forgiven our debtors. Lead us not into temptation, but deliver us from evil”_ Richie followed Kate’s word’s, their voice’s becoming one in his head. When he finished the prayer he turned back towards Seth and Scott who both looked like the moon just fell from the sky.  
“Why don’t you two take the RV back, and then I’ve follow in the truck” Neither of the two said anything, they just nodded and got in the RV.

When Richie was alone he walked back up to the well rig where he sat down and let his head fall between his knees, locking his hands behind his head. After a couple of minutes Richie sat up straight running a hand through his disheveled hair “I am sorry Kate”.  
Richie attention turned towards his left hand. He had thought he would have been over the moon once his special culebra power showed itself, but all he felt now was empty.

\- “Are you okay?”- Richie was transformed back to the pool where he had first set eyes on Kate. She was drifting around in the pool just as the first time, but she did not respond to Richie’s question.

Then the pool started filling with blood, the blood seemed allconsuming and Kate went under -”Kate, KATE get out!”-

The sound of himself screaming Kate’s name out loud brought Richie back to reality. He stood up and shook his head, intending to head back to Jackknife Jed’s, but out the corner of his eye he saw something which caught the light from the moon. Richie bent down for a closer look - it was Kate’s gold cross.  
-“Richie”- Kate’s soft voice was in the wind and it made Richie hand just slightly grab at the wind as if wanting to catch it.

Flashback end

“Boss!” Richie was back to reality “Your brother is asking for you in the bar”.  
This was starting to become a regular thing, same routine every night after work - Seth in the bar, drunk off his ass, looking for a fight. And tonight Seth was lucky, because just like most night - Richie felt like taking a beating.


	2. That Girl

Kate was pulling up to Tanner’s house in what was formerly Richard Gecko’s car, but for all intents and purposes it was hers now. She like it, it seemed to fit the new her - the powerful in control Kate. Even though she still hadn’t quite figured out who that Kate was.

“Anything yet, Tanner?!” Kate’s voice was stern almost threatening “It’s not like we don’t have a deadline!”. There was no verbal response which told Kate everything.  
Kate walked right up behind him without hesitation and leaned down to whisper in his ear “This is the last blood!” Tanner looked up at Kate, his culebra yellow eyes starting to show, his nostril flaring just due to the closeness between the two “I’m not wasting anymore on you until I see some results”.  
Tanner’s fangs showed themselves “Please then let me…?” Kate stood up straight with a giant grin on her face. In one swift motion Kate pulled out a wooden stake which she carried in her pants lining underneath her leather jacket “HAha have I ever let you put those disgusting fangs near me, I’m not that girl amymore!”.

Flashback  
Kate’s entire body felt like there was electricity running through her veins, she felt like it was half asleep and half in a fight for her life. But Kate wasn’t just in a fight for her life, she was in a fight for control of herself.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_-“Don’t you see? Those Gecko boys really screwed you over! They didn’t need to take your family - they could have taken anyone at that motel!”-_ Voice’s, many voice’s all in a whisper but together they sounded like a choir screaming.  
“They needed the RV, it was the only vehicle large enough to hide in!” Kate was trying to silence the voice’s by thinking over them, by thinking reasonable thoughts.

_-”Even now you are making excuses for them Kate! Your father is dead - and Scott, well he’s probably even worse off. BECAUSE OF THEM! You’re pathetic, still just a little girl - not ready for this world!.”-_ The voice’s were mocking her _-”All that bullshit about there being no love left, Richard. If he could see you now, HA. Even you know he would laugh”.-_

_-“Seth Gecko was crossing the way, walking right out in front of you. And in that moment he made himself the man in control of your life, he held you father and brother at gunpoint! He brought you to the Titty Twister, into the made world of culebra’s and shit! Still you all trusted him to know what was best. And after everything went to hell you decide to go on the run with him, on a little mexican honeymoon.”-_  
“Seth did his best” She really did believe Seth had done everything in his power to protect them, when things went hell. What had happened after that was because Seth had been lost without Richie.

_-“His Best, he didn’t even try! He had you shooting him up with drugs. Trying to use you for a job, Little Kate Fuller as the almighty Seth Gecko’s partner in crime. And then when he was done with you, he left you alone out nowhere. Those brothers are more alike than they want to admit. Richard to had wanted to kick you to the curb!”-_

“Don’t say anything about Richie!” Kate didn’t not want to hear the voice’s reasons as to why she should hate Richie, she knew them all to well herself.

_-“Arg yes Richard Gecko! Hell at least Seth was nice to you - most of the time. Richard was only nice when he needed something from you. He saw right through you, that day by the pool and he tricked you into trusting him! - you must have had miserable teenager written all over you.”-_  
_-”HAHA and at the Titty Twister you even thought you could persuade him to let you go. You tried to manipulate, Richard the master manipulator Gecko. How did that turn out for you?”-._  
What the voice’s were saying had some truth. Did Kate really know anything about Richie?  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Suddenly Kate felt like she was falling into a hole, she felt blood running through her, her heart beating fast, her whole body feeling like a ticking time bomb.  
Then quiet - Kate opened her eyes everything around her was in a red blur. She was back at the Well, but the was only one voice - no fight, no sound of Scott or Richie yelling at her to hold on.

“Well hello hello there Katie Cakes” Tanner was standing above her looking down at her in way that would have made Kate from three months ago very uncomfortable.

“Seems somebody told a little lie? Letting your brother and Loverboy believe a couple of small gunshot would kill you.” Tanner was kneeling down beside Kate, letting his hand roam all over her. “Do you have any idea how badly I have wanted to taste you? To feel your silky blood run over my tongue”. Tanner lifted Kate’s right hand up his mouth, his tongue ever so slightly touching her cut. What happened next happened so fast, Tanner let his true culebra self show a he went straight for Kate’s neck. At first Kate didn’t even registrate Tanner’s fangs going into her, it was only when she felt him sucking her blood out of her neck the voice’s in Kate’s head started screaming at her.

_-”Kate! Kate! Feel the power you have inside you, use the anger. Are you really gonna let HIM do this to you”-_

Using every muscle in her body Kate fought Tanner of her, surprising herself when she manage to not only push him away from her neck, but all the way to his back at her feet.  
“Damn Katie Cakes, seems you have been working out since last I saw you” Tanner smiled licked his tomb with the last from the corner of his lips.  
“Shut up! And you will never call me THAT again!” Kate stood up, now having the upper position on Tanner. Tanner’s eyes got strangely glossy and stayed fixed on her “Then what should I call you?”.

Kate started walking around, somehow she felt just fine - almost never better. Tanner’s eyes followed her which really pissed her off “Stop looking at me you idiot”.  
“Then where do you want me to look?” Kate stopped walking for just a second and then walked over to Tanner standing above him, as he had done to her just minutes ago.

Slowly Kate realised what was going on, she somehow had gotten control over what Tanner did and said.

_-”Now you see! You could be so much more Kate, all you have to do is listen to use. Do as we say!”-_  
“What is this, who are you and what can I do for you?”

Flashback end  
Kate put the point of the stake to her palm pressing hard enough for blood to start dripping. Tanner drank every drop she let him “Now find me something useful! I’m getting real tired of being cooped up in this dump with you, and it’s getting harder and harder to keep Scott of our trail - and I can not have them knowing I’m alive until we are ready for them to know” Kate pushed Tanner of her hand “You culebra’s truly are vile!”.


End file.
